Total Drama World Tour TJ's Way
Welcome to Total Drama World Tour TJ's way! I decided to do this, for a couple of reasons. Most of my favorite players got voted off to early or eliminated too easy, the whole Ezekiel mutation thing, and so on. So I'm gonna re-do this season here. Hope you enjoy! Cast Alejandro - The Evil Manipulator Bridgette - The Surfer Chick Cody - The Nerd Courtney - The Type A DJ - The Brickhouse with a Heart Duncan - The Delinquent Ezekiel - The Homeschooled Guy Gwen - The Goth Chick Harold - The Uber Geek Heather - The Queen Bee Izzy - The Psycho Hose Beast Leshawna - The Sister With Tude' Lindsay - The Dumb Princess Noah - The Sarcastic Guy Owen - The Obese Fun Dude Sierra - The Uber Total Drama Fan Tyler - The Jock Chapters Chapter 1: Walk Like an Egyptian Part 1 Chris Mclean is seen standing in front of an airport. "Season Three of Total Drama, folks! The world is gonna be mine, sea to shining sea! Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with a three-ring team traveling freak show!" Chris said. Shortly after, a bus arrives with the contestants in it. "They'll be competing all around the globe for another million dollars! So, let's meet our players! Lindsay! Noah! Gwen! Heather!" Said Chris after the four stepped off the bus. "Gee, another season on Deadly Drama. Whoops, I meant Total Drama." Said Noah sarcastically. "Hey Noah! Can you believe were competing in another season? I'm so, so, so, excited! I just wish Tyler was here with me. I saw a guy just like him on the bus, but that wasn't him!" Said Lindsay. Noah rolled his eyes. "Dorkahontas, that was Tyler." Lindsay looked confused. "Are you sure?" Noah rolled his eyes again and walked away from Lindsay. "Hey Gwen. Long time no see. So, how are things with you and Trent?" Heather asked Gwen. "Like you care. Why do you even talk to me still? Pony hair, pony tail girl?" Said Gwen. "Two reasons, one, there's no one else I'd rather talk to, and two, you're the one I like to annoy the most goth girl." Heather replied with a smirk. As Gwen was about to say somehing to Heather in retalliation, she was interrupted by a shouting Tyler. With Izzy, Bridgette, and Cody following after while covering their ears. "Tyler! Izzy! Bridgette! Cody!" Said Chris. "Wohoo! I'm back on Total Drama baby! And I'm excited!" Tyler yelled. Izzy then jumped onto his back, and shuted as well. "Yeah! And you know what I'm excited for? Another chance to explore my new surrondings! Maybe, I'll meet a new family of Gophers! Or even better, Squirrels! That would be awesome!" Lindsay looked over her shoulder and noticied Tyler. "Tyler!" "Lindsay!" "Tyler!" "Lindsay!" "Ty-" 'Oh just hug each other already!" Said Gwen. Lindsay shrugged, and ran to Tyler, and jumped on him causing both him and Izzy to fall. 'Ugh, finally. Oh, yeah, also to welcome, DJ, Owen, and Ezek-" Chris was cut off due to a grunting DJ and Ezekiel who were pulling an unconcious Owen off of the bus. "Um guys, what happened to Owen?" Chris asked. "The dude freaked out on the bus about flying." Said a sweaty DJ. "Yeah. Heather was so angry she threw her shoe at him. It was funny and scary at the same time eh." Said Ezekiel. "Don't touch my cheese cellar!" Owen said in his sleep. Chris then looked over to Heather. "What? If you were on that same bus you would thank me for it." Heather said angrily. "I guess I would. The next few to introduce, Harold, Leshawna, Duncan, and Courtney!" Said Chris. All four came off while crossing their arms and glaring at each other. (After awkward silence) "Um, awkward much?" Asked Cody. Courtney stood next to Duncan, and Leshawna stood next to Harold. "Me and Duncan are not talking to those people since we're enemies." Said Courtney. "Then we're not gonna talk to you either. Why in the world did we even walk off at the same time?" Said Harold. Duncan cracked his knuckles, and walked over to Harold. "Don't know wht, don't care. But I know one thing, You're gonna get a wedgie!" "Aah!" Screamed Harold. He hid behind Leshawna. As Duncan got closer to him, she stopped him. "Woah, hold on there. No need for no fights and willy nilly. And that's exactly why we're not friends." Said Leshawna. Gwen walked up to Duncan. "Hey Dunc. Long time no see. So how have you been the past year?" She asked him. "Eh, I've been alright. Got more tattoos, been in and out of jail, listened to Courtney blabber." Duncan replied. "Blabber?! I do not blabber! Even if I could, I wouldn't! Because blabbering would mean I'm a baby! And Courtney Ameraxx is not a baby!" She yelled. "She sure is acting like one right now..." Duncan whispered to Gwen which made her giggle. "If you're done blabbering now... Time to introduce the last two contestants! This season, we wanted things to be fresh. So we've casted two new contestants! The first one, She's a ball of energy, is obsessed about Total Drama, and knows a lot about us! And I mean a lot, Sierra!" Chris Announced. Sierra came running off the bus. "Oh my god I'm on Total Drama! Where's Cody?!" Scared, Cody hid behind Bridgette. "Um, he's hiding behind me." Bridgette told Sierra. "CODY!!!!" Sierra yelled. "Thanks a lot Bridgette. I thought we were friends?" Cody said. Bridgette Shrugged. Sierra ran to Cody. "Oh my goodness you're Cody! I had dreams about you. Except, all you wore was underwear!" Cody's face turned red. "How, great...For you?" "The next contestant, he can charm anybody, has a very rich father, Alejandro!" Said Chris. Alejandro came off the bus. As he got off the bus, Lindsay and Bridgette took an immeadietley liking towards him. "Hello amigos. Great to be here." He said. Noticing Lindsay was staring at Alejandro, Tyler was trying to get her attention. "Uh, Lindsay, remember me? Tyler?!" "Who, who's Tyler?" Lindsay said while gazing at Alejandro still. "Me! Your Boyfriend!" Lindsay then got back to reality. "Oh, sorry Tyler. I was just so interested in Alejandro." Alejandro walked to Lindsay. "It's alright Chica. MAny girls from my country are also into me. But for your sake, keep your boyfriend, Tyler was it? To keep both of you hapy." He said/ "Okay!" Lindsay said. Alejandro looked over to Bridgette, and winked at her. She smiled, but then looked away. "Ready to see your new home for 8 more weeks?" Chris asked the gang. "Um I guess so. But make it quick." Said Heather. A big Jumbo Jet then came on the runway. As it came, the sound of the tires screeching got the contestants annoyed. "There it is! The bug ol' Jumbo Jet! Your new home for eight more weeks!" Chris said. "Not to be critical or anything but does that look safe enough to ride in?" Courtney asked Chris. "Of course! And if this isn't, well, nobody warned us." He replied. All the contestants grumbled and groaned. Annoyed, Chris took out a shotgun, and fired it in the air. Causing all the contestants to get quiet and scared at what he did. "Anybody says anything else, I'll shoot them. And I'm not afraid to go there!" He yelled. All the contestants shaked their head slowly. "Good." Chris said. He looked to the camera, smiled, and said, "This season, we're giving you all a front row look at all the drama and shocking moments of this season! So sit back, garb popcorn, and relax! This is, Total Drama World Tour!" (Theme Song Plays) All of the contestants (Minus Owen) walked into the cafteria of the plane. "Welcome to the dining area contestants! Where you will be served meals three times a day, for an hour." Chris said. "This sure isn't like the one from Camp Wawanakwa but it sure does have the bad scent." Said Gwen while holding her nose. "Yeah. And is that a dead rat under the table?! Gross!" Said Heather. "This place is nice and all eh, but I wanna go to the winner's circle! Cause that's where you can find me the whole season!" Said Ezekiel. "Look, no offence but, you do know you were voted out first last time right?" Gwen asked Ezekiel. "Yeah..So?" He replied. "Well, to make it far in these type of shows, You need more experience." Said Gwen. "Well I don't need experience! I need luck! I brought a four leaf clover, a horse show, with the foot attacthed with it, put salt in my shoes, thwey tickle, and-" "Shut it!" Everybody said. "Thank you." Said Chris. The camera flashed to everyone in the Loser Class cabin. "This, is the Loser Class cabin. Where all the losers will wait in depression and sadness till' we arrive in our next destination." Chris announced. "You're not seriously gonna make us wait here if we lose right? This is like a garbage dump!" Said Noah. "I'm serious. That's why this place is called Loser class. Duh." Chris replied to Noah. Noah rolled his eyes. "Chris, I need to use the bathroom. Could you tell me where it is?" Courtney asked. Chris smiled in an evil way. "Gladly. Go straight down, and take a right." Confessinal, Courtney: (Walks In) Wh, what?! The bathroom is in the confessional again?! Chris! The contestants are then seen in the First Class cabin. "Welcome to the First Class cabin contestants! Where the winners from each challenge will get to enjoy drinks, 5-Star dinners, live shows, and more!" Chris announced. While sitting on top of the smoothie bar counter, Ezekiel said, "Now this is my type of place eh!" He then fell. Tyler gave Lindsay a smoothie. "Here's a smoothie Linds." "Oh thanks! Whoever you are." Lindsay replied. Tyler facpalmed. "You really don't remember me?! I'm Tyler! You're Boyrfiend? Lover? Friend?" "Sorry. doesn't ring a bell." Said Lindsay. She then saw Alejandro, and ran to him. "Hi again Alejandro!" She yelled. Alejandro kissed Lindsay's hand. "Hello again Missy." Confessional, Tyler: Man, if I wanna save my relationship with Lindsay, I'm gonna need some help! That Alejandro seems to know a lot about girls. When he came off that bus he already had like 2 girls gushing over him. And one of them was my girlfriend! Confessional, Alejandro: Ah, yes. As you can tell of my current participation, i am much of a charmer. So this year I plan using my charming skills to my advantage. An alliance would be good, but a super alliance would even better. But baby steps for now. "Wow, I'm actually suprised of how nice this place looks knowing how ugly the plane looked from the outside." Said Heather. "Thanks. I try." Said Chris. Alejandro, with Lindsay smiling at him, came up to Heather. "This place sure does look nice. But you look even nicer." "Wow, thanks for comparing me to a room in a crappy plane." Heather said while rolling her eyes. Confessional, Alejandro: Maybe complements don't work for her? Confessional, Heather: That guy thinks he so fly, well let me tell you something Mr. I Can Charm Every Girl In America, if you think of making me a part of your little alliance, you can drop it. I'm the alliance maker. Not the alliance joiner. Got it? The contestants are seen in the elimination area. "Lastly, this is the ELimination area. Where the losers will face the cold heart truth and vote off one of their own." Said Chris. "Better take a good look at this dweebs. Cause' this is where you will all meet your fate. By me." Said Heather. Alejandro winked at Heather. In return, she rolled her eyes and turned away. "Oh here you go again. Running your little mouth. Well why dont you just save it all for when your time comes?" Said Leshawna. "You know what!" Yelled Heather. "What?!" Yelled Leshawna. "Calm down contestants. Save it for later! Cause right now we're almost to our next destination! So meet me at the cafteria!" Chris said. Confessional, Leshawna: What? Someone had to put Hether in her place already. And honey, I'm not even done yet. I'm just done with part one of phase one. At the cafeteria, Sierra kept staring at Cody. "Uh, do I have something in my teeth?" Cody asked Sierra. "No, I just love staring at your manly face." Sierra replied. "Uh, thanks?" Cody said. Confessional, Cody: When I was younger, I always wanted my own stalker, like ones famous people have. But now that I have my own, it's awful! Confessional, Sierra: OMG! My first day here at Total Drama and it's going awesome! I met my future hubby, I get to listen to Chris's sarcasm, and more! I'm so happy I could barf! Literally I could I'm getting a little bit air sick. "Chris is seriously at a new low. I mean competing in challenges around the world? Lame." Said Courtney. "Yeah, he' the lame one." Said Duncan. "Grr..." Courtney muttered. "So Bridgette, how are you at the moment?" Alejandro asked Bridgette who was sitting from across from him. "Oh, me? I'm okay. I just miss my friend - BOYFRIEND! I mean boyfriend, Geoff." A blushing Bridgette said. "Oh, so you're taken? Well that's a shame. But good for Geoff. Since he has someone as pretty as you." Alejandro replied. "You think I'm pretty? Thanks." She replied. Confessional, Heather: Well, well, looks like I have some competition against me. But I'm not worried. Cause' I dont need to charm people to get them to be in alliance. I need to Threaten. Confessional, Bridgette: Alejandro is so nice, but I need to remember, I have a boyfriend! I can't get charmed by his brown, fluffy hair, brown eyes, muscles- I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! The contestants then heard a bell ring. "Um, what was that bell for?" Noah asked. Wearing a fancy suit, Chris came out. "That bell represents song time! You heard me, song time! When you hear tha friendly little bell, you are instructed to sing!" "And if we refuse?" Gwen asked. "Then that's an automatic out! No coaches, no lessons, and no crying. Now sing! And also, you have to make it up as you go. To keep it interesting of course." Announced Chris. Duncan and Gwen both groaned. Courtney: This plane is deadly! Courtney and Sierra: This plane is deadly! Courtney and Sierra and Bridgette: This plane is deadly! Courtney and Sierra and Bridgette and Izzy: And that's the truth Cody: (Holding moldy bread) Moldy food! Heather: (In confessional while holding nose) Smelly confessionals! Lindsay: Not a single mall! Izzy: Minus well have a ball! (Jumps in Chris's hot tub) Chris: Hey! Noah: No way out! Gwen: I wanna scream and Shout. Duncan: I agree. Leshawna and DJ: Broken windows! Harold: That could kill us all! DJ: And no phone, to call MAMA! Bridgette: (Staring at Alejandro) Handsome guys! Alejandro: I'm so fly! Ezekiel: Weird Animals! (A half squirrel half turtle bites Ezekiel) Ow! Cody: I found my IPod Nano! Duncan: Thaaaaaaaat's now mine! (''Takes it away) Cody: Hey! Alejandro: Leshawna you're looking fine. Leshawna: (Blushes) Courtney, Bridgette, Izzy, and Sierra: This plane is deadly! Heather, DJ, Harold, and Tyler: This plane is deadly! Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro, and Cody: This plane is deadly! Everybody (Except Owen): And that's the truuuuuuuuuuuth! Yeah! "Alright shut it. We're gonna land in a minute. Stupid singers." Said Chef on the intercom. Confessional, Chris: Um, that was my idea to add the singing! One more critique and he's gone! The camera flashed to the contestants standing in front of Chris in egypt. "Welcome to our first destination contestants! This is egpyt. Where all egyptians have created these wonderful pyramids." Said Chris. All the contestants were sweating. "Wow, I can't believe I slept through the whole plane ride!" Said Owen. "Duh doofus. You blacked out on the bus ride. Remeber?" Noah asked. "Oh, so that's what happened. I wish I could just finish my dream though. I was dreaming about my cheese cellar back at home." Owen replied. "Chip, can we hurry up with the challenge, my mascara is running!" Lindsay said. Noticing Alejandro wasn't sweating, Heather asked, "Um, why aren't you sweating? It's like two hundred degrees out here!" "Chica, I don't sweat. I glow." He replied. "By that logic I'm glowing all over this sand infested place." Said Heather. "Good to know." Said Alejandro. "First things first. I have to split you all into teams. And this season, three teams! When I call your name, walk to the middle. Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather. The next people, walk to the left. Izzy, Alejandro, Tyler, Noah, and Owen and Duncan. And the rest of you, stand to the right. Ezekiel, Lindsay, DJ, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Harold. Now, you will all have 5 minutes each to come up with a team name while I eat this Ice Cream Sandwich. GO!" "I know! Team Amazon! Since we're all girls, well, most of us, and we're powerful!" Said Courtney. "Hey!" Said Cody. "I love it! Go Team Amazon!" Said Gwen. "So, what should be our team name?" DJ asked. "How about team Victory?" Leshawna said. "Yeah Team Victory rules eh?" Said Ezekiel. "Yeah... It rules..." Said Bridgette. Duncan, Izzy, Alejandro, Owen, Noah, and Tyler were confused on what their team name would be. "How about the Powerful Peeps?" Asked Tyler. "The Dumb People?" Noah asked. "The Mighty Strikers?" Duncan asked. "None. None of that. We need a good team name. Not a wierd name, not a stupid name, and not a silly name." Alejandro said while rubbing his chin. "Time's up!" Said Chris. "Uh, oh." Said The six. "Team tames please?" Said Chris. "Team Amazon!" "Team Victory!" ... "Uh, group on the left?" Chris asked. "Um Chris, my tam couldn't think of a team name." Said Alejandro. "Oh really?" Said Chris. "Then I'll think of a team name! Hm..... Oh I got it! Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!" "What?!" Said the six. Confessional, Heather: *laughs wildly* "Alright teams, time for me to explain your very first challenge. Egypt Pyramids. Well known for it's pyramids. Luckily for you guys, it wont be included in your challenge. When I blow my whistle, you will race through Egypt! All the way towards the finish line. It's black and white, checkered, can't miss it. Or maybe you can. On your way, you will have to answer multiple questions. The first person to make it to the finish line wins immunity for their team. The last person to cross, is automatically elimionated!" Chris said. Everyone gasped. "Yep. No elimination cermeony, no drama. Just eliminated. Fun huh? Well. time to start! Next episode!" Said Chris. Everybody moaned and groaned. "And when the challenge starts we will be giving you all at home a first hand look at all the crying, blood, and DRAMA! So stay tuned to the next episode of Total Drama World Tooooooour!" Chris sang while signing out. Chapter 2: Walk Like an Egyptian Part 2 Elimination Table Gallery Image.jpg|Alejandro Brudgett.jpg|Bridgette Cody.jpg|Cody Courtney.jpg|Courtney DJ.jpg|DJ Duncan.jpg|Duncan Ezekiel.jpg|Ezekiel Gwen.jpg|Gwen Harold.jpg|Harold Heather.jpg|Heather Izzy.jpg|Izzy Leshawna.jpg|Leshawna Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay Noah.jpg|Noah Owen2.jpg|Owen Sierra.jpg|Sierra Tyler.jpg|Tyler Category:Fanfiction